1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a fireplace andiron, and more particularly to the provision of an andiron that is especially constructed for facilitating and controlling the burning of a plurality of stacked logs.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Andirons constructed for supporting logs at two levels are generally known. Examples of prior art andirons of this type are disclosed by the following U.S. Pats.: No. 744,083, granted Nov. 17, 1903, to Abbot A. Low; No. 909,756 granted Jan. 12, 1909 to Daniel W. Cherry; No. 2,585,523, granted Feb. 12, 1952, to Russell E. Wellman; No. 2,600,753, granted June 17, 1952, to Harold H. Gilbert; No. 2,985,165, granted May 23, 1961, to John W. Peterson and Kazuo A. Yamakawa; No. 3,670,714, granted June 20, 1972, to Leonard Eyges; and Des. 196,997, granted Nov. 26, 1963, to Ed Falkenberg and Edwin S. Lagoe.
Generally speaking, the purpose of the andirons disclosed by the aforementioned patents is to support a plurality of logs at a particular predetermined spacing from each other, for the purpose of facilitating burning. This is also a general purpose of the andiron of this invention. However, I have discovered a quite simple, but yet effective, construction of an andiron which will, in my opinion, produce an easier start of combustion, and will control the burning of a plurality of logs in such a way that partially burned logs are less likely to fall down flat on the floor of the fireplace and become smothered.